constant surveillance
by black hikari69
Summary: sasuke is starting to have bad dreams involving his death. he doesnt know what to do. the thaught that he might not be as good as he thinks is driving him insane. litterally!
1. familiar faces

**Constant Surveillance. **

He watches.

He watches during the day when not a soul is there to see.

He watches.

He watches when the light that could relieve everything disappears and the darkness and shadows make the impossible possible.

He's where you least expect him and whom you trust the most. We know him and others fear him.

There are things in life in life that you learn not to question, things, answers that do not wish to be found. You might be smart and leave what's not to be known alone or you might be a fool and search until you find the truth. Once you found the truth do you really want to know anymore?

**Familiar faces.**

The bright Monday morning sun shun through the curtains of Sasuke Uchiha's apartment window. A slight moan escaped his mouth as he realized the time. Red neon numbers on his night table indicated that it was already 6:30 and he had to get to school early for morning classroom duty. The black haired boy struggled to pick himself out of bed. Slowly but surely he made his way his closet and picked out his usual outfit, which was his usual black shirt and white shorts. Making sure that everything was in order he head out the door without breakfast.

_Why did I have to get morning duty with Naruto of all people? At least Sakura will be there to keep him in line and out of my hair._ The October breeze was chilling but soothed the troubled boys mind as he thought over his night. He had had a terrible nightmare that included him and someone else. Someone he could not quite see. The face was always blurred and unreadable. In the dream Sasuke was being chase and stalked everywhere he went and he couldn't figure out who it was. This dream went in several series and it was nearing the end. He had almost been killed or nearing death and he had a feeling that this person was someone he knew.

_It's just a dream_ he thought, _and nothing more._

" Good morning Sasuke-kun. Did you have a good weekend"? Sakura asked with a big grin on her face that was as welcoming as ever. " Sure", the Uchiha replied, barely caring or paying attention to Sakura. He had other more important things to care about. Sasuke was tired and cranky and not in the mood to talk to anyone. Sadly for him Sakura was not getting that vibe for she came over and sat right in front of Sasuke's desk.

" Um… Sasuke-san… I had a bit of trouble with my homework and was wondering if you could help me before class starts? That's if it's all right with you"? Sakura's face turned pink as her vibrant turquoise eye's made contact with Sasuke's black one's.

Since when did sakura need help with her homework? She's one of the smartest kids in the class.

Annoyed Sasuke answered, " maybe later Sakura… I'm busy right now."

Not the least bit surprised or disappointed Sakura quickly thought of a comeback" Well then how about after school"? She said.

" I might have plans." Sasuke didn't have time to go on play dates with girls. He had to figure out the meaning of the dream and the only person he felt he could tell, with regret would have to be Kakashi sensai.

**Hey! I'm so happy that I could finally find time to write this. I'm a first timer so please have mercy. Sadly I had to cut this chapter super short but I promise that I will update soon. There will be some kind of yaoi in the future for yaoi lovers, but for now Sasuke will remain straight.**


	2. familiar faces part 2

**hello people! i finished the first chapter.i hope you have as much fun reading it as i had writing it. when your done please r&r. see ya!**

**Continuation.**

After class Sasuke had arranged to meet with his teacher, Kakashi. He had been waiting for his late teacher for almost an hour and was about ready to go home. In fact if he weren't so desperate he probably would have. A lifetime had passed before Kakashi sensei had finally shown up.

" Sorry Sasuke I had something to take care of. It took me longer than I thought it would…" Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw a face that didn't care about his stories of perversion, but wanted his wisdom and advise, so he stopped and asked the question that Sasuke was waiting for.

" What's seems to be the problem? It seems unlike you to talk to me about your problems."

" Ya, well I wont waste our time. I have a life too. I've been having dreams where I keep running and making myself undetectable, but this person always finds me and is trying to get something from me, but I don't know what. I can see my self suffering and slowly falling into insanity." Kakashi made a serious face. He then looked down at his student and then around him with a concerned eye.

"Let's finish this conversation elsewhere shall we?" he said almost pushing Sasuke out of the classroom. Sasuke also looked around but saw nothing but desolate hallways and classrooms. The only people in the school at that hour were Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka sensei, who had stayed to prepare for his morning class. Kakashi took Sasuke into a dark room and turned on a small overhead lamp hanging inches from the ceiling.

" Sasuke there are things that the village thought best not to tell you, but I thought it best you know before anything else happens." Kakashi paused to look at Sasuke's expression. Sasuke stared at him with a sort of listening that Kakashi had never seen. He continued.

" _HE _was spotted wandering the village… they say he's looking for you." Sasuke began to shake with anger, fear, and a strange sense of knowing.

" Where was the last place he was seen? ", Sasuke said, his teeth began to clench and his hands made fists at his side.

" I don't know that", Kakashi lied.

" Bull shit! ", Sasuke yelled, " tell me where he is! ". Kakashi was silent and Sasuke knew he wasn't going to get anything more out of him. Upset with kakashi's decision he stormed out of the room and out into the night. Kakashi tried to yell something to him but Sasuke was to upset to hear anything,

A few minutes later Sasuke had calmed down and went back to a calm walk. Hours seemed to have passed by as the young Uchiha walked. Home was still a way away and he began to get a bit nervous on the inside. On the out side he looked calm and collected, as he always carried him self. A few rustling noises set him off, and once he even set a bush on fire. Every time he did this he realized a little more what his brother was doing.

" Once I find him, I swear I'll kill him", Sasuke mumbled to himself.

" What happens when the one you want to find finds you?" Caught off guard Sasuke looked around ready to take on anyone. The only problem was that there was no one there. The voice was quiet but menacing all the same. It seemed to call out to Sasuke and make him want to find his brother even more.

" You think you're strong enough to beat me. You must truly be a fool little brother". It echoed in his head over and over again until Sasuke fell to his knees and cried out in pain. Slowly the voice became quieter and quieter. Gasping for air the young Uchiha knelt on the ground, in hope of recouping and starting his journey home again.

Upon arriving home later that night, Sasuke went straight to bed. Although he knew what horrible nightmares waited for him, he was to exhausted to even stay awake long enough to finish his homework.


	3. the bad dream

**The bad Dream.**

**hey this is the third of my story so enjoy. tee hee. r&r**

Running. Running was all that Sasuke thought he could do. Heavy unstable breathing combined with endless darkness and confusion tipped the boy off balance. He didn't know why or how long he would run but he knew that he couldn't stop. The forest was impossible to see through and the Uchiha was running out of air. Tripping over a root Sasuke stumbled to the ground. He lay there for a while trying to catch his breathes. As he prepared to stand and was moving off his knees a violent hand grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hair and pushed him to the ground again. A small but hearable smirk came from the darkness behind him.

" You can't challenge me. Your too weak and pathetic… thinking you could actually find me against my will and then plot to kill me. You pathetic fool... When we see I to eye your life will have no purpose and you'll beg for me to have it". A much louder laugh followed. The words repeated them selves over and over in the Uchiha's head until Sasuke let out a gut-wrenching scream.

" W… why are you doing this?" Sasuke mumbled from underneath the dirt. The top of his head had begun to bleed and he was running out of oxygen.

" I care to much about you. This is all for you Sasuke"

Sasuke jumped out of his sleep with a look of sheer terror on his face. Sweat rolled down the side of his fore head, to his cheek and off his chin. He removed the sheets from over him, gasping for air. Bags were clearly visible under his eyes. This had been one of many nightmares that Sasuke had experienced that night. Though none could compare. They kept getting worse no matter what he did. Every night became hell, and because he wasn't getting enough sleep the sad Uchiha was falling apart. Was this his brother's plan? If it was then it was working. Sasuke looked at the clock on his table as usual when he awoke. The time said around 3:00 a.m. there was no chance of sleeping after that so he decided to take care of his unfinished work. The black haired boy stood and walked out of his room and into his kitchen. He then took a seat at his table and started to work.

" Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun are you there? You're going to be late. Let's walk together." The front door was being pounded before Sasuke finally decided to open it. He knew who was there and wished there was another way out of the house. As Sasuke unlocked the door, Sakura fell through right onto Sasuke, taking him to the ground. There was a moment of silence before Sakura jumped off him and stood to her feet totally embarrassed. " So… sorry Sasuke-kun", she said blushing a hot red. Sasuke stood and straightened out his clothes out and grabbed his bag. In silence the two left the apartment.

" Sasuke-kun you look so tired lately. Have you been sleeping ok?" Sakura said breaking the silence. Sasuke didn't answer her. He was fixed on his personal problems.

_What does he want?_ Sasuke thought.

" Um… Sasuke-kun" sakura started " If you're having any problems you know you can always tell me." The Uchiha glanced at her "hm…" he replied. This was satisfaction enough. Lately Sasuke had been extra moody and hadn't looked at the pink haired girl in weeks.

That day was the same as any. Kakashi was late, he took a long time to get his eye off his book and he fell asleep after teaching the class. Sasuke tried his hardest to keep up with the class but it was no use. He fiddled with his pencil and almost began to bite his already short nails.

Get a hold of yourself Sasuke. I can't let him win. Not now I've come so far to let his mind game win, Sasuke convinced himself.

**Later that evening.**

" Sasuke… Sasuke. Wake up." The Uchiha lifted his tired head from the desk at which he sat.

" Class is over and you fell asleep as I predicted this morning." Sasuke moaned and sat up straight.

" I thought you were asleep your self." He replied to Kakashi who stood in front of his desk. The entire class had left already, everyone but sakura and Naruto. They waited outside the classroom in the hall. Sakura waited of her own free will but Kakashi held Naruto back.

" Naruto what do you think is wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura said with concern in her voice.

" Who cares it's about time the great Uchiha realizes that he's no match for me." Naruto replied with a smirk. He had been competing with Sasuke forever and was waiting for a time when Sasuke would mess up. This was his chance and he loved it.

" Naruto you're so mean. How could you say that when Sasuke is obviously going through something and not telling us… not tell me?" Naruto shrugged and crossed his arms.

" Sasuke you've been having more nightmares I take it." Sasuke didn't answer.

" Have you looked in the mirror lately you're a wreck. It looks like you haven't slept in days o showered."

"… I've been thinking a lot about this and…

" And what?"

" I don't know what to do. I can't concentrate anymore and when I can, not for long. At least not long enough to figure anything out." The black haired was shaking.

" I … I don't know what to do." Kakashi swore he saw a tear form in Sasuke's eyes, but he had to be wrong.

" I think you should walk home with Sakura and Naruto for a while" Kakashi suggested.

" … Fine" with that Kakashi took out his pink book and vanished leaving Sasuke with his friends.


	4. Surprise guest

The walk home was especially quiet. No one said anything. Sasuke walked quicker in front leaving Naruto and Sakura behind him.

"Um… Sasuke- Kun I know there's something wrong why can't you tell us? Is it something bad?" he didn't answer. The Uchiha began to pull his keys out of his pocket as his house became closer in site. They clanked and clanged as he swung the large key hoop around his finger.

"If you're not going to tell us, then at least say that." He still said nothing. He was to busy thinking. And what was on his mind was not up for discussion. This was no one elses business. It was only between him and his nightmare

Sasuke opened the front door to his apartment and walked in, Sakura and Naruto followed close behind him.

"My place is messy so don't touch anything", he spoke before disappearing down a dark hallway. Sakura and Naruto looked around trying to find any hint of mess, clutter, dust, anything, but all they found was spotless tables and counters, windows and mirrors, dishes and floors.

"Wow", Sakura whispered to herself. Both she and Naruto were amazed by the cleanliness of the little apartment, which seemed to grow in size the moment they walked through the door. Getting over the state of the home first, Naruto headed over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing!" she yelled." I'm going to get us something to eat. Obviously Sasuke wants us to starve to death while he takes his time doing whatever it is he does." He opened the fridge and continued "oh look ramen! Who knew?" Sakura let out a long sigh and took a seat on one of the matching black sofas in the living room, still observing. I was then that something caught her eye. It was a small frame wedged on its side in between two larger frames. She stood from the couch and walked over to where the three frames were. She carefully removed it and wiped off the dust from the glass. At first it was hard to make out the photo through the cracked glass. Squinting, Sakura gasped. It was Sasuke and another older boy beside him. In the photo Sasuke was probably 5 years old, and the boy beside him, probably 12-13 years old. She had never seen this boy before, but for some reason the bliss in the photo seemed not to reach the older boy eyes which made him look fictional. The too did seem to look happy together. She wandered why he hid it away.

"What's that" Sakura jumped at Naruto's sudden presence.

"Gawd! You scared me." She looked away from Naruto and back at the photo as she spoke. "It's a picture of Sasuke and a friend of his from when they were younger." She said this thoughtfully.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"I don't think that's Sasuke."

"What do you mean? Of course it's him."

"It couldn't be. Look how happy these guys are. Sasuke couldn't be that happy if we left his house right now."

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke was not one for company, but he was actually glad to have his team waiting for him just around the corner, just incase he- _no! Not him, he wouldn't come here, and what if he did! That would mean nothing. I'm ready for him. I've train endlessly._ He groaned to himself. _Snap out of it Sasuke this is ridiculous. _The tap had been running for a while and steam now clouded the mirror of the washroom. After splashing hot water on his face, he turned off the faucet, retrieved a fresh towel from the closet and wrapped it around the back of his neck on his way to his room. As he entered his bedroom he closed the door behind him letting out a long sigh. It was then he realized it. Was there a draft, but where was it coming from? He looked up and noticed that the window was open. Had it been before? Something inside him whispered no. it hadn't. He put his right hand on his weapons pouch, which he hadn't taken off since he got home. He carefully approached the open wind and with a quick look out side he shut it. It was then it happened, while he was closing the window. He could hear the whip of air and then feel the sharp iciness of a kunai at the nape of his neck, ever so slightly cutting into the first layers of skin. He could feel blood lightly trickling done onto his black shirt. Pure unfiltered shock rocked through him and his eye's shot open almost as if the devil himself was in the reflection of the window. But no wasn't the devil, it was only the very face of his worst nightmares. All of the torture from his dreams came rushing back and his hands began to shake.

"This isn't real, your not here", he whispered. Nothing was said back to him. He tried to move but the grip this evil had on him was unbreakable. The kunai cut deeper and more blood came. "This cant be real"

"Does your fear out weigh your hate for me Sasuke?" he said in a deep and threatening voice that echoed through his head. "How much do you hate me?"

"I wonder what's taking Sasuke so long." Sakura was once again seated on the black sofa. She looked at Naruto with the saddest eyes she could muster on such short notice.

"What! Do you wanna go looking for him?" immediately Sakura let out a big smile. Naruto groaned. "Fine let's go then". She hoped of the sofa and headed down the same hall they saw Sasuke go down.

"Saasukeeeeee…" Sakura cried. "Are you there?"

"AHHH!" Sakura gasped at the long cry that came from the farthest room down the hall.

"Sasuke!" this time more to herself. The last time she had heard a sound like that from him was during the exams, in the forest when you know who gave him the curse mark. This fact was enough to send her running down the hall, Naruto sprinting after her. The image she saw on the other side of the door, by the window, she would not soon forget.

There by the window, the first thing she could see was Sasuke holding a kunai to his throat and slowly cutting deeper into his throat. Too much further and he would surely die. At first the scene made no sense, why would Sasuke do this to himself. He couldn't be in his right mind, but quick enough she realized first things first. Sasuke was killing him self and that was what had to be dealt with first. He bolted across the room hoping to grab the blade right from his neck. He hadn't noticed her yet. He just kept repeating something. It sounded like "This isn't real". She carefully removed the blade from his hands and placed it on the ground. Now that the true danger was eliminated, she concentrated on him.

"Sasuke, are you o.k." she said this quietly and gently, noticing his pasty complexion and the scary look in his eyes. Although they looked distant, he looked as though he had seen some unheard of evil, and frankly she was concerned that maybe the danger hadn't been eliminated. "Sasuke, can you hear me." He was shaking too. His entire body shook like an earthquake. He was really scaring her now. "Naruto go get Kakashi- sensei."

"I'm on it" and with that he was gone. Still shaking Sasuke turned to face Sakura, his eyes just a little bit more clear, he was coming around. He put his bloody hand to his bleeding neck. Lightly touching the slit and moving his hand into his eyes view.

"Sa- Sakura..."

"Please try and calm down…" she paused to make sure he was listening. "What happened, why you did this?" he relaxed his muscles and the shaking stopped. Trying to let out a deep breathe, it cut short, ending in a wheeze and him collapsing to the floor.

"Sasuke!" she cried, dropping to knees and carefully supporting his back with her folded knees. "It's gonna be o.k. Kakashi is on his way. He'll know what;s wrong. I promise you'll be better soon."

It took another ten minuets for Kakashi to get there. Out of no where he and Naruto were in front of them.

"Kakashi thank goodness you're here, something's wrong with Sasuke", she said, old tears visible on her face.

"I know Naruto told me all about it. Good thing you stopped the bleeding or we might have been in trouble."

"Is he going to be o.k.?"

"He'll be fine. Try not to worry, from what I see the cut isn't too deep. A few stitches and he's good as new." Looked away from Sasuke and up at Kakashi.

"That's not what I mean, there's… there's something else wrong, something more mental than physical. I want to know if you know anything about this. No one spoke for a moment. "You _would_ tell me if there was a problem wouldn't you Kakashi- sensei?" at first he didn't answer

"Of course I would. I don't know what wrong either, but as soon as I figure it out, you'll be the first to know." Smiling he took Sasuke into his arms and they all vanished.


	5. the hospital

Chapter 5 – Hospitalized

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke jumped from his sleep, filling the room and probably the entire hospital with a loud agonizing cry.He had had another nightmare, the same he'd been having since he'd been in the hospital. He could never remember what was happening to him in this dream. All that remained long after it was the feeling of absolute torture. This new dream seemed to torment his soul and stir a demon deep within him. Sweat crawled down his face, making his hospital gown wet. His heart pounded so heavily it seemed to originate not from his chest but head. Sakura, who had slept over in Sasuke's room, now raised her head from the table in the corner, which had become her pillow as the night went on. Outside the sun was slowly making its way from behind the mountains and outside Sasuke's room the hospital was in full swing. Sakura's bright turquoise eye's blinked furiously at the light that streamed through the curtains onto her face.

"Sasuke-kun?" she took a great yawn. "What's the matter?" and then another, this time stretching her arms high over her head. By this time his breathing was much slower and he answered.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure I heard a …"

"I SAID NOTHING!" this woke her right from her daze, and for the first time that morning, she took a good look at him. There was something different about him. It was probably just a trick of the light, but for some reason it seemed like more. It seemed as though his eyes were black holes and his skin, a pale empty color that made him seem… darker more distant from everyone else. Of course this was all just a trick of the light. Sasuke was Sasuke right. Sakura knew this wasn't true, and as much as she wanted to believe that, she knew Sasuke would never yell at her that way.

"I… didn't mean…" she wasn't sure how to finish. Sakura refused to apologize for being concerned for him, so she stopped.

"Sorry" he said his voice was empty and monotone. His hands that rested on the bed, now lightly tapped the bandages that were securely wrapped around his neck. Through the night the wounds had opened slightly, making the front of the bandages turn a crimson red. After tapping the red spot, his hand stopped, dwelling on it before returning to his side.

"Sakura, I have to ask you a question." This was a big surprise to Sakura. Sasuke hardly ever said anything to her… ever. Only recently had he started to speak more, but she figured he needed some comfort. After all he is human. Right?

"What is it?" she asked as she got up and walked over to sit on the side of his bed.

"When you came into my room yesterday… what did you see?"

"Well…" she took a breath and continued. " I saw you standing in front of your window and I'm sure you know what was happening from Kakashi"

"Did you see anyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you see anyone else in my room with me, any one at all?"

"No. you were the only one there. I'm positive." His hand made fists in the sheets so tight that the muscles began to shake. Sakura's head fell. She knew she would start sounding like a broken record, but she had to say it, as many times necessary for him to understand what her mission was.

"Listen to me Sasuke. There is something terribly wrong with you and I don't know if you know that. Whether you do or not doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I can help you with what ever it is your going through I know I can d…" Sasuke cut her off.

"What the hell makes you so sure you can help me?" He flashed a glance that made her breathe cut short. "What makes you so sure I can be helped?" He continued, his voice taking on the tone of someone disgusted. "You don't know me. You have no idea who I am to help me. You're just a stupid little girl who thinks she can just push herself in be…" she had heard enough. What Sakura did next could only be described as short slapping noise that was Sakura's hand contacting in a most brutal way with Sasuke's face. The spot where she had hit him was quickly turning his usually pale face a bruising red. 

"This is the first time I've ever heard you say so much to me, but what you're saying… it's … it's just cruel. She was filled with hurt yet her voice was as icy as she could manage. He was stiff, motionless and silent for a long time. First he looked surprised and shocked, but soon the silence was filled with pain and it wasn't from the burning stinging of his cheek. His face was filled with a worse pain, one that cut deep within his sole. For some twisted reason, she felt sorry for slapping him. Sakura wanted to help, really badly, and so she voiced that she wanted to help and he cut her with mean words when the help was offered. Then she hit him, telling him that what he said was mean and he sunk into a depressive state. This was not in the least her fault. Yet still the guilt was there.

"Good morning Sasuke, Sakura. How were your nights?" she would talk to Sasuke later.

"It was good. Right Sasuke?" he said nothing, he only stared blankly into the white nothingness of his sheets, somewhere lost in thought. She felt as though she would cry watching him like this. "I think I should go home and freshen up. Will you stay here with him?"

"Of course," he smiled through his mask and took a seat where Sakura had slept and pulled out his book.

Sakura hopped of the bed and quickly walked through the door, holding back tears.

"How _was _your night Sasuke," Kakashi asked again without looking up. "Any nightmares?"

"I need to find him"

"Oh?"

"I have to end this." He's watching me, he's probably watching right now and I'm just laying her, in a hospital for nothing."

"You tried to decapitate your self," Still focused on the pages. "I have to say you're pretty lucky they haven't strapped you down yet. If you continue like this, we'll have no choice." His tone had changed to light and conversational to threatening. It was a threat that said if he tried to leave we will not hesitate to restrain him.

"So that's how it is?" Sasuke said, his mood lightening just a little. He was clearly taking it more as a challenge than a threat.

"That's how it is." With this it was silent.

The day dragged on, Sasuke never leaving his bed, and Kakashi along with several others coming in and out of his room constantly through out the early part of the day but as it got darker, less and less people came to visit. Soon the sun was setting and no one came in anymore. His room fell so silent, all of the hospital's daily routine activities silently and slowly diminishing with the light. Only the Uchiha was sat up in his bed. Contemplating weather or not he should leave that night or the next, or perhaps he really should stay. Without finalizing his decision he fell asleep and as he slept, he dreamt.


End file.
